


hear your heartbeat

by dianna44



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it basically is), (louis could never be ordinary), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Famous Harry, Fluff, I don't even think there's angst in this thing haha, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg Harry, Mutual Pining, Ordinary Louis, Rimming, Rockstar! Harry, Somewhat slow build to when they actually meet up again lol sorry, Top Louis, Twitter, but the soulmate thing is limited to a Select Few (the "cursed" lmao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which rockstar Harry Styles is cursed so he can only get pregnant by his soulmate, and a few weeks later, all he can remember about his assumed soulmate is that his name is Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to apologize for how short this is. I wanted it to be much longer, but life caught up with me, and here I am, two days before the fic is due, finishing it up. I wrote this all in the span of five days. It seems a little rushed to me, which makes me sad, but I hope that, nonetheless, it meets up to your expectations. I may or may not be blaming it on Harry and Louis just falling in love too quickly haha. 
> 
> The title comes from Florence + The Machine's "Cosmic Love" (which is a great song- I definitely recommend)
> 
> I am not British. I am not a doctor. I apologize for any inaccuracies. If any of you see any major mistakes, then please tell me. xx
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank D for literally coming through at the end to help me even though I only gave her basically two days to beta this. She's helped me quite a bit over the past few days, and would've done more if we both had more time haha. Love you, D. x
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you all will enjoy. 
> 
> xxxx

The lights were becoming annoying and Harry feels his body press into another once again. He rolls his hips back, the bass from the song making his very insides rumble. He loves dancing. He loves this.

Throwing his head back, he feels a pair of lips on the back of his neck and Harry pushes his entire body back in response. God, how many shots did he take tonight? Harry turns around and smiles at the cute, blonde man who is currently smirking at Harry. Harry deserves this. He does. He just won a fucking Grammy and he deserves this like there was no tomorrow.

Leaning forward, Harry attaches his lips to the man’s and presses his tongue inside. Harry giggles into the mouth that tastes like something alcoholic and pulls back. No, this bloke doesn’t kiss well enough. Harry is drunk, and very, very high. God, where the fuck is he?

“Gotta piss,” Harry giggles, and the man laughs back at him.

“Want me to come with you?” the man breathes, eyes hazy. Harry shakes his head, the small smile still playing on his lips.

“No, but thank you, Mr. Blondie. H-how are cashews made? I want one. Okay. Gotta piss now,” Harry ends, stumbling toward where he thinks the bathroom was. When he finally manages to push back the drunken people who’re dancing, he blinks a few times and lets out a sudden yawn. Where’s he going again? Seeing the sign for the loo, he grins sloppily and walks over to the only vaguely blurry door.

When Harry pushes open the door, he sees another man (boy? he is so small?) standing there, peeing alone. Harry giggles once again and the man turns, and wow, oh wow. The man widens his pretty, pretty blue, ocean eyes a bit, but otherwise doesn’t say anything and Harry suddenly finds himself unzipping himself right next to the beautiful creature.

Harry’s only partly sure he pisses on the bloke then.

Harry looks down at the wet streak on the other man’s shoes and feels incredibly awful.

“Oops,” Harry mumbles. He needs to repay this man. He fucking pissed on his shoes! Harry hiccups as he grabs his wallet, dick still out and he laughs again, pulling out a few twenties and tries to give it to the beautiful man, but the man just places his hand on Harry’s shoulder and gives a soft smile.

“Hi,” the man says, and his voice sends shivers through Harry’s body. Harry can only manage to stare at him. The man clears his throat. “Hi. Anyway, you’re Harry Styles, and I am actually incredibly drunk right now and I think you’re very cute, mate. Very cute. Hot, even. Fuck. What the fuck am I saying?” The man starts to walk away, but Harry doesn’t like that at all. He leans forward and kisses the man, startling the both of them, and Harry feels the man’s hands pull at his hair and Harry’s dick is still out what the fuck.

“Wanna get out of here?” Harry whispers against the man’s shoulder since he’s basically trying to mold himself into the beautiful creature. The bloke laughs, but nods.

“Why the fuck not?” he muses. Harry likes that answer very much indeed.

Harry giggles and grabs his hand, trying to pull him, but the man stops him before they can even walk a bit.

“Mate, your cock is still out and about. Should probably tuck it back in, huh?”

Harry looks down and smiles. The other boy just raises his face on top of his eyes (eyebrow?).

This is great. Harry loves this. He loves all of this.

Harry and the boy just giggle again.

♫★♪☆

Harry is going to die. He is already dead. His body may still be here, but Harry is no longer alive. He is utterly _dead._

He opens his eyes and automatically wishes he didn’t. The light streams in all at once and he can hear a faint buzzing sound and definitely feel the actual knife that was being stabbed into his head at the moment.

He hates being drunk.

But he hates being hungover _more._

Wait.

Harry shuffles around a bit, biting his lips and yeah, he definitely had sex last night.

Also, yes.

There is someone else in bed with him.

Harry should probably just go back to sleep.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

“I won a fucking Grammy,” Harry whispers upon realization. Oh my god. Turning to the unfamiliar shape in his bed, he rips off the blanket and tugs at the (so it’s a bloke) man. “I won a fucking Grammy!”

Harry thinks he hears a soft “what the fuck” tumble out of the man’s lips and Harry can’t stop shaking. He won a Grammy. Oh my god. He won a _Grammy._ Harry’s too excited to even try to let the poor man sleep. He shakes him again.

“I won a Grammy, mate! _Me!_ ” he exclaims loudly, practically jumping in bed. Actually, that sounds nice. Maybe he should jump in bed. The man groans and allows the covers to be completely ripped off of him and Harry suddenly stops grinning.

This man is gorgeous.

This gorgeous man is also looking at him in confusion.

“H-Harry Styles?” he breathes out, before glancing around confusedly and looking back at him. Harry can’t speak. Who the hell is this actual angel? Also, he’s British? What are the chances of Harry meeting another Brit in Los Angeles? The bloke looks back at him and frowns. “Wait, what?”

“Uhm,” Harry offers. The man just continues to peer at him, confused.

“Are you Harry Styles?” he asks again, still frowning.

Harry nods. “Yes? I don’t know your name…I’m sorry,” Harry apologizes upon realizing. The man doesn’t say a word. Harry’s also becoming more and more confused.

“We had sex last night, didn’t we?”

Harry nods. “Probably.”

“We had sex,” the man repeats again. Harry thinks he’s quite beautiful.

“Yeah, mate. If my bum is anything to go by,” Harry laughs awkwardly. The man just peers at him.

“I’m Louis,” he finally says and Harry smiles. Louis. What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

“Harry,” Harry smiles even though he knows he already knows him. It’s still rude not to introduce yourself properly. Louis just lets out a laugh.

“Quirky,” Louis says. Harry blushes and Louis tilts his head. “Am I bothering you? I can leave. Actually, it’s probably best that I do. I’m surprised this wasn’t more awkward actually.”

“I mean, if you want to leave you can. I’m not doing much today really.”

Louis purses his lips. “What time is it then?”

Harry quickly checks his phone. “Just after eleven in the morning.”

Louis’s eyes go wide. “ _Shit_. I’m sorry, but I have to go to my best mate’s wedding today! I can’t believe I ditched him last night! Shit!”

Harry watches as Louis springs up and quickly gathers his things while putting on clothes (which, by the way, _that arse_ ). Harry doesn’t really know what to say or how to collect his thoughts and it isn’t until Louis is standing fully clothed in his doorway that he remembers what’s going on.

“Congrats on the Grammy by the way. It’s bloody fantastic, that. Nice meeting you, Harry Styles. I promise I won’t tell gossip columns about our hot one-night stand that I can’t remember at all,” Louis says.

Harry laughs. “Nice meeting you too, Louis. Do you need a ride somewhere? I can have my driver give you a ride,” he offers.

Louis laughs and shakes his head incredulously. “Christ, of course you have your own bloody driver. Nah, mate, I’m fine. I’ll just catch a taxi or something. Anyway, I really have to go now. Bye, Harry Styles!”

Then, he’s gone.

Harry leans back against the pillow and stares at his ceiling. He won a Grammy last night and he had a great shag (supposedly).

His life is pretty good.

“Bye, Louis,” he whispers, letting the words disappear into the air.

♫★♪☆

Harry does not feel well. At. All. Yet, he’s still here because he has an interview and Harry has responsibilities, but really all he wants to do is go curl up in his bed and fall asleep to calming music.

“Harry, you’re on in five,” his manager, Jeff, shouts from the other side. Harry blinks lazily at him and softly groans.

He feels like he’s going to throw up.

Harry stands up, swaying a bit, and walks over to his seat for the interview. He can’t even remember what this interview is supposed to be about.

He sits down and smiles at everyone bustling around him and tries to focus on not throwing up. Why does he feel so sick? He didn’t eat anything except for a salad, and he’s pretty sure the vegetables in that were all fresh. Maybe they weren’t though? Maybe—Harry’s cut off from his thoughts when the interviewer sits down next to him and holds out his hand.

“I’m Doug. Pleasure to meet you,” Doug says. Harry gives him a weak smile and shakes his hand in return.

“Harry. Happy to be here,” he croaks out.

Doug raises an eyebrow. “You all right, mate?”

Harry just gives another smile. “I’m fine. Ready when you are?”

Doug still looks a little suspicious, but nods nonetheless. He turns around and says something to the cameramen before turning back around, a microphone in both hands. He hands one of them to Harry. Harry thanks him and tightens his grip when he feels a particularly unpleasant lurch in his stomach.

He is actually going to throw up.

“We’re starting in five, four, three, two, one!” Harry hears.

“Hello, I’m Doug from Entertainment Center and we have a very special guest with us here today! We’re joined by the one and only Harry Styles who just recently won a _Brit Award_ last week! He also won a Grammy a few weeks ago as well! Now, Harry, tell us the juicy details. Where’s the Grammy located?”

Before Harry can even try to understand what Doug just said, he stands up and runs to the nearest trashcan before throwing up loudly in it. He hears loud shouts and suddenly, he feels several hands on his back and hair, but Harry can’t really care or hear anything else because he’s actually vomiting his entire soul into a trash bin at the moment.

“We’re going to have to schedule the interview for another time,” Harry says before vomiting again.

The Entertainment Center agrees with him.

♫★♪☆

Harry felt better again by the end of the day, and he was slightly annoyed by it all. He was mainly annoyed because he had no idea why he threw up. None at all.

Although he had the feeling it wasn’t something minor.

So he may or may not have scheduled an appointment with his personal doctor. He wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with him after all.

Also, his personal doctor only works for the rich and famous, so Harry was already getting into his car only five minutes after he scheduled the appointment.

He arrives with a nervousness settled in his stomach and he quickly puts his shades on and gets out, ignoring any startled looks from people around him. There aren’t many so Harry doesn’t think he needs to worry too much.

Harry quickly checks in and is lead to his doctor’s office by the usual receptionist, Carla. Harry sits on the uncomfortable bed, allowing the nurse to check him for his blood pressure, etcetera.

“Dr. Winston will be with you shortly,” the nurse tells him and Harry thanks her, feeling himself grip the bed tightly. Why is he so nervous? It’s probably just a stomach bug or something. Harry’s grip only tightens.

The door opens and Ben appears, a confused smile on his face.

“Hello, Harry. Nice to see you again, I suppose. What’s the matter?” Ben asks, sitting down across from Harry. Harry tilts his head and grimaces.

“I don’t quite know? I do know that I threw up this morning and I’m not quite sure why? I just—I have a weird feeling, but I don’t know what it is.”

“Weird how?”

“Just that whatever this happens to be is something important. I’m probably just a loon though.”

Ben shakes his head and laughs. “Well, we’ll see. Do you have an idea as to which tests you’d like to take?”

Harry laughs. “Mate, I don’t know? A urine sample? What could that show?”

“Many things, Harry. Well, is that all? We can detect many things through a urine sample so would that suffice? In the meantime, if nothing shows up, I recommend just taking something to calm the stomach.”

Ben stands up and opens the door for Harry. He leads him down to the bathroom and hands him the small cup.

“Well, just piss in that and place it in the slot right there,” he points to the slot, “and tell me when you’ve finished. After that, just go wait back in the room. Sound good?”

“Sounds great. Thanks, Ben,” Harry says, taking the cup.

“Anytime, Harry.”

Five minutes later, Harry’s already back in the room waiting for the urine results when an overwhelming anxiety takes over him. Harry shakes his head. Nothing is wrong nothing is wrong nothing is wrong. Harry takes out his phone and reads through worried messages to help calm his nerves. He’s replying to his mother when the door opens.

Harry looks up, catching the gaze of Ben, who looks like he’s quite shocked.

“Well, erm, your results came back.”

No shit, Harry thinks.

“Well, am I okay?”

“Physically, yes, you’re quite healthy. There is, erm, however, something that, well, is a little _strange_.”

Harry’s body freezes. “What is it?”

“Of course, we’re going to have to run more tests because this hasn’t happened very many times before, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of, but yes, we’ll definitely have you take a few more tests in just a moment.”

“Ben, damnit, please just tell me what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Harry. It’s just that you…well, you seem to be pregnant.”

Harry’s mind goes blank.

“What?”

♫★♪☆

Harry was fucking pregnant, and to top it off, his mother wasn’t even surprised.

“So you basically knew this would happen one day and decided to just not inform me?”

His mother has the decency to at least look sheepish about it.

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t actually believe it!”

“You could’ve at least _mentioned_ ,” Harry exclaims. His mother just throws him a pointed gaze.

“Harry Edward Styles, don’t you use that tone with me. Why aren’t you deciding to look on the bright side of this? You found your true love!”

Harry can only stare at her.

“Yes, it seems I have. Let me just ring him up…oh wait, I have no idea who it is.”

“Well, think, Harry. Who’s the last person you…well… had sex with?”

Harry really doesn’t want his mother to know he doesn’t exactly keep it in his pants. Harry has urges. Who can blame him? He’s young let him live.

Harry just opts for shrugging. His mother raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t remember?”

Harry shrugs again. The eyebrow goes up higher.

“Harry, I won’t be mad to know if you happen to have sex a lot. It does, however, make it a bit harder to find your true love.”

Harry sags his shoulder in relief. “Well, glad that’s cleared up. Besides, Mum, I barely know the bloke, whichever one he happens to be.”

“I just can’t believe how lucky you were that you didn’t wear a condom with your soulmate.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yeah. How lucky,” he says dryly.

“Well, that makes it easier, doesn’t it? Which of the men you had sex with didn’t wear a condom?”

“Did you ever consider the possibility that one of them could’ve broken, Mum?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Anne goes silent for a moment. “I am happy for you, Harry. Are you at least happy for yourself?” she asks quietly.

Harry sighs. “I don’t know, Mum. I mean, it’s kind of a _lot._ It’s just… I’m pregnant? How could I have figured that could’ve happened to me? Like, I love kids, I really do, but now I’m suddenly going to have my own? It’s just…a lot to process, really.”

Anne nods, biting her lip. “There are other cases of this happening, Harry. You could possibly try and reach out to them and ask them questions about the pregnancy. In fact, that’s probably best.”

“I just don’t understand why I have to be ‘cursed’. What does that even mean?”

Anne places a hand on Harry’s shoulder and smiles fondly at him. “It means that you were meant to find your true love, Harry, and that whoever he is should be found easier than you think.”

“What am I going to tell the public?” Harry asks, deciding to just lean down on his mother. Anne laughs, rubbing his back.

“Whatever you want to, darling. It’s your life, not theirs. You are your own person, and your dumb rockstar persona doesn’t fool anyone. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mum,” Harry mumbles.

“You’ll find him soon, Harry. I swear you will,” Anne says back, already knowing what Harry’s already starting to feel insecure about. He hugs her then.

“Hopefully,” he says.

It’s quite a heavy promise.

♫★♪☆

“I’m still amazed that your honeymoon actually lasted an entire month and a half. Whose honeymoon lasts that long? You aren’t even that rich, mate. How do you just do that?” Louis laughs. Liam just glares at him. They’re seated in Louis’s flat, hanging out for the first time in, well, a month and a half, drinking beer.

“Well, it’s called being in love, Louis. Maybe if you didn’t fuck your way through one boy every night, you’d know,” he responds.

Louis fakes a gasp. “I am offended that you thought that would offend me!”

Liam laughs, and grabs his beer. “Whatever, mate. Either way, the honeymoon was incredible and I would much rather be with her right now than you.”

“Well, I would much rather be with a lot of different people right now than you, Lima Bean,” Louis retorts. Liam smirks.

“What, like Harry Styles?”

“Oi! That was one night! Granted, one incredible, come-filled night, but one night nonetheless!”

“I still can’t believe you shagged him.”

“I can’t either to be honest. I don’t even know how it happened or what happened. I don’t really remember anything except for him being a sweetheart in the morning and his annoying “I won a Grammy, mate, can you believe” shit he put me through in the morning.”

Liam laughs and takes another sip of his beer. “Look at us, Louis. Me, a married man, and you, someone who can say they shagged Harry Styles.”

Louis rolls his eyes and is about to say something before his doorbell goes off. Louis sighs, knowing it’s probably his neighbor again with his mail.

He opens the door to mail being thrust in his face by an angry looking dwarf. “They sent me your mail again. Get that fixed please?”

“Look, Keith, I’ve talked to them. I can’t do anything about it. I’m sorry,” Louis says, taking the mail, seeing _The Sun_ in the mix of it all. Keith just grunts and walks off. Louis flips him off as he walks away before shutting the door.

He places the mail on his table, but keeps _The Sun_ with him. One of Louis’s favorite things to do is make fun of all the made-up bullshit in gossip magazines, such as his personal favorite, the ever-so reliable _The Sun_.

And it just so happens that the very Harry Styles was on the cover of it.

Louis has to stop short at the headlines though.

**_Rockstar Harry Styles Is Pregnant?!_ **

Louis almost wants to laugh, but he can only stare. An uneasy feeling takes over him.

“Louis? What’s wrong, mate?” Liam calls from the couch.

“Nothing! Wait just a moment.”

Louis opens the newspaper and finds the article on Harry quickly.

**Well, it seems the usual cliché scenario of a rockstar getting some one-night stand pregnant has turned around! Harry Styles, a 24-year-old famous singer/songwriter, is now the seventh recipient of a reported male pregnancy in all of history.**

**The perks?**

**Harry Styles seems to have found his soulmate. Whatever that means. Harry explained to us in an interview that “only his soulmate can get him pregnant”.**

**Harry Styles, however, is a known player in the sex department and seems to be unsure over who his possible soulmate could be.**

**The facts are as listed:**

**Harry Styles is about six weeks pregnant.**

**He has no idea who the father is.**

**Harry Styles will not only go down in history as a famous rockstar, but also as one of the few males contributing to the science community with his male pregnancy.**

**Will the father speak up, we wonder?**

Louis shuts the newspaper, throws it away, and goes to sit down with Liam. He doesn’t say a word to Liam about it.

He tries to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach.

Fuck.

♫★♪☆

Harry being pregnant was apparently a Big Deal in the media world, and even though it’s been over two weeks there were still trends about it on Twitter. He’s also had several interviews scheduled to discuss it, but he keeps putting them off.

He’s gotten to the point where he really wants to know who the dad is. He _needs_ to know who the dad is, and so that’s what got him here, sitting next to his best mate Niall, trying to remember who the hell Harry had sex with in the time span that it was possible.

“Come on, Harry. We only have two names, and I _know_ there are more blokes you’ve shagged,” Niall huffs out, staring down at the two names in distaste.

“Yes, Niall, let me just remember every guy I’ve had sex with, despite being drunk or not. God, I don’t know? I can’t even remember a single meal I had for dinner last week so how the hell am I supposed to remember this?”

Niall sighs and leans forward, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “ _Think_ , mate.”

Harry shuts his eyes, thinking. “Will,” he says. Niall quickly jots the name down. Harry sighs. “Bryan! Oh, yeah. Yeah, he was shit lay.” Niall snorts, but writes his name down nonetheless. Harry sighs again, biting his lips. Nothing nothing nothing pretty blue ocean eyes.

“Louis!” Harry exclaims, eyes opening upon remembrance. Harry can remember every detail of Louis. He can remember the slope of his nose and the blue of his eyes. He can remember the way his voice sounded in the morning. He can remember seeing the shock on Louis’s face when he realized that it was Harry who he shagged. He can remember the way he rushed out of the room because he had to go to a wedding.

Harry doesn’t even remember what Bryan’s hair color was. Harry doesn’t even remember what happened to Will in the morning. Or Brett. Or Sam.

And then Harry _knows._

 _Louis_.

“It’s Louis,” Harry breathes out again, a wide smile on his face. Niall looks confused.

“Okay? Any others?” Niall asks. Harry shakes his head.

“No, I’m saying that the father is Louis.”

Niall still looks confused. “Louis?”

“Louis,” Harry repeats seriously, nodding slowly.

“And how do you know this, Harry?”

“I remember everything about him when I barely remember anything about the others.”

“Damn, he that good a shag?” Niall asks, impressed almost.

Harry laughs. “I don’t even remember that part. I was drunk. It was the night I won the Grammy so I was completely shitfaced. But the morning after, Niall… I remember all I could think was how beautiful he was when I saw him. It’s him, Niall. It has to be.”

“What if it isn’t?” Niall asks, concern lacing his voice.

Harry leans back farther into his couch. He smiles.

“It is.”

♫★♪☆

The problem about having an amazing night of sex (although he doesn’t necessarily remember that part) with a random Brit in Los Angeles is that Harry has no idea on how to find him. He doesn’t even know his last name, and Harry’s gone through every Louie/Louis on Twitter but half of them have obscure pictures as their profile picture that Harry has absolutely no idea. He’s checked Facebook, but even more results came up for that.

Harry was getting antsy and Niall was still concerned Louis wasn’t the one, but Harry was so so sure, but first he had to _find_ him. He just didn’t know _how_.

It’s been almost eight weeks and even though Harry wasn't even starting to show, Harry was still freaking out because he still couldn’t find the fucking _father_ of his _baby_. Harry’s already had twelve emotional breakdowns over the thought of never finding Louis or love and having to raise his baby alone, which he’s willing to do, but nonetheless terrified.

Harry’s had to take a sabbatical from his singing career as of the moment, although he performed just a week ago on Chatty Man, who, of course, ate up the fact that Harry still hasn’t found the father.

Harry was just starting to freak out.

He already called his mother and told her all about how positive he knew it was Louis’s and how Louis might take that, etcetera. She just told him that he was probably right since other males in this situation (only two out of the six) had sex with more than one person and just _knew_ who it was like Harry (the other four were in a relationship). Harry’s also been to his doctor for checkups on the pregnancy, and thankfully, from what they can tell, both him and his baby are perfectly healthy.

Harry can’t say he didn’t breathe a sigh of relief after being reassured of that fact.

He can say he’s stressed as hell about finding Louis and has seriously considered using his power on the Internet to try and find him, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to find Louis over a social media platform.

Harry has no idea what to do, and he’s getting desperate.

He takes a deep breath, and takes out his phone.

Sorry, he thinks to Louis (Louie?).

He presses send.

♫★♪☆

Louis Tomlinson hates working with teenagers sometimes. Or more like all the time. Especially teenage girls because _god._ Louis sighs, watching Emily and Grace cheat off each other and wondering if he should talk to them after class, let it pass, or call them out on it now. None of those options were things Louis wanted to do. It was just a quiz, but it was cheating nonetheless. Louis bit his lip and decided to talk to them after class, and lecture them for a bit before just letting it pass. He was, however, going to bump their grade down.

Louis leans back in his chair (he loves this chair, it could easily be his favorite) and smiles at Laura, who turns in her quiz in first as always. Soon after her are the others, and when Emily comes up, Louis hands her the note with the dreaded “See me after class” on it. Emily turns pale, but doesn’t say anything. The same thing happens with Grace.

Joy. Louis can’t wait.

Class passes by, and then it’s time for Louis to lecture them on cheating. The lecture doesn’t even least five minutes, but he can see Emily is near tears and he feels incredibly bad about it. He tells the girls that he’s going to give them whatever grade the first one he grades got and bump it down ten points.

They seem happy just to not be reported. He does teach at a private school after all and they’re incredibly picky here.

They hurry out of the room with Louis’s warning of to not cheat again hanging over their heads. Louis leans back and sighs.

He’s twenty-six years old, and he just lectured a pair of teenage girls on cheating.

“Louis?” Liam says from the doorway. Louis blinks at him.

“Yes, Lima?”

Liam rolls his eyes.

“Have you… have you checked the… well, the _Internet_ in general today?”

Louis blinks again. “What are you on about, mate? No, not today. Why?” Louis watches as Liam shuffles a bit on his feet and raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“You have a Twitter, right?”

Louis scoffs. “Yeah, but I don’t ever use it. I only made it because you convinced me while I was drunk.”

Liam bites his lip. “Yeah….”

Louis frowns and stands up, walking over to Liam. “Liam, what the fuck is wrong? Is everything okay?”

Liam sighs, and pulls out his phone, quickly typing in some things. Louis can only stare.

“Here,” he mumbles, handing Louis the phone dejectedly. Louis stares at him for another second before his gaze flicks down to the phone.

Louis reads the words quickly, and just… _oh._

Louis was wondering when this would come up.

 

♫★♪☆

It’s been two days since Harry sent the tweet and he hasn’t heard a single peep from anybody. He has gotten plenty of fake messages or tweets saying that they’re Louis/Louie, when they’re really just fifteen-year-old girls hiding behind a computer.

Harry was getting frustrated, and he’s been feeling incredibly shitty lately.

He wonders if Louis has even seen the tweet. He might actually have a life (he most definitely does) and not know anything about social media. Oh, god. What if Harry never actually does find Louis?

What if he’s _not_ the dad? How awkward would that be?

As if it’s not awkward enough with trends like #SugarBabyLouieorLouis or #SugarDaddyLouieorLouis #FindTheFather.

Harry wishes he just got Louis’s number or something. Why didn’t he ask for a number? Oh, wait, probably because Louis had to rush off to his best mate’s wedding.

Harry sighs and pets his stomach, wondering if his baby’s a girl or a boy. He has a feeling that it’s a boy, but Harry doesn’t want to put any type of label on the supposed-gender of his baby. Besides, they might be a girl in their hearts if they are born a boy.

Harry closes his eyes, listening to the calm of his house, actually quite happy that he gets to have a break from work. He’s been writing of course. And even if he didn’t want to write, that was the one condition from his management. For Harry to write new songs to put on a new album. It’s not like Harry particularly minded. Besides, his management is just happy to have all of this publicity for Harry, and it’s not as if Harry hadn’t already came out already.

Harry lets out a long-suffering sigh and reaches for his phone, pulling up Twitter once again. Once again, he just types in “Louis” which brings up thousands of results. He tries the other spelling and receives the same results. Harry pouts and then types in “Louis wedding”.

Only a few pictures come up, and it’s when he’s scrolling through some of the tweets does he see one from February 16, 2016… the day after the Grammy’s. Harry stares at the tweet. It’s from some bloke named Liam, and it’s just a simple tweet, but at the same time, it’s everything.

Harry reads it once, twice, and then three times, before clicking on _Louis_ (he knew it was spelled that way) _Tomlinson’s_ profile. He’s sent to a Twitter account that’s barely set up though that has absolutely no pictures and two tweets, one about Liam and FIFA, and his first talking about how he’s drunk and “making this was a dare”. Harry frowns and goes back to Liam’s very much active account, scrolling down a bit, reading useless commentary on too many things ( _damn_ , Liam) before he stops at a photo.

Harry almost drops his phone.

It’s _him._

The tweet itself is almost a year old, but Harry can’t tear his eyes away. The tweet’s simple. Something about how Liam’s hanging out with his best mate, which is _Louis._

God, he’s _beautiful_.

Harry maximizes the photo, admiring the jaw on Louis and just _him_ in general.

Harry rubs his stomach and nudges his chin toward the photo.

“See that, baby? That’s your father. That’s your dad and there is no doubt in my mind,” Harry whispers, smiling happily.

Harry doesn’t send a message or anything to Liam. He just exits out, just happy to know that he can at least find Louis now. He’s not going to reach out. He _can’t_. Not like this. He’s already ruined Louis’s life with the last tweet (not that anybody actually knows it’s him), but still.

Harry sets his phone down softly, and walks his way into his kitchen.

He’s maybe a little hungry.

♫★♪☆

Harry’s watching some romance movie on the telly to calm his nerves when he finally decides to message Liam about his situation.

**Hi there! Okay, so basically, I’m going to sound like a stalker, but I managed to find Louis finally (obviously through you). He doesn’t follow me though so I can’t message him with making it a big deal on social media… which I don’t want to do to him again. I desperately need to talk to Louis, and was wondering if you could help me? It would mean the world to me, and it’s pretty important to Louis in the long run as well…**

**Anyway, thanks, mate!**

**H**

Harry gulps after he sends it, and stares at the phone for a bit, waiting anxiously for Liam to respond.

Liam responds to him almost an hour later.

**Oh, wow. Here’s his number, mate. Talk to him and make him talk to you.**

**Good luck.**

**Liam**

A string of numbers follows the message, and Harry stares at it, immediately pulling out his phone and adding the contact.

Should he call him?

Harry frowns, focusing his attention back on the ending of the movie he had been watching, and purses his lips.

Harry needs to tell him, but this wasn’t how he wanted to do it.

He presses call.

Harry brings the phone up to his ear, turning down the television, listening to the rings of the phone.

“Hello?”

It’s Louis’s voice. Harry would recognize that voice _anywhere_.

Harry clears his throat, and he thinks he hears a hitch in Louis’s breath after he does. Does he already know who he is?

“Erm, hi. This is Harry. Harry Styles?”

Harry is fucking terrified. He brings his hand to his stomach again and tries not to start crying at any possibility of Louis rejecting this.

Louis is still silent, and Harry is freaking out.

“Am I the father?” Louis eventually says, the words coming out quickly, yet so slowly at the same time. Harry takes a deep breath.

“I believe so.”

More silence.

“Are you busy today then?” Louis asks hesitantly. Harry lets out a relieved sigh at that. Louis still hasn’t hung up on him.

“Not today. B-but I’m not in L.A. right now?”

Louis laughs. “Well, that’s good considering I’m not either, mate. I’m in London, and I think you are too?”

Harry’s eyes widens. “Yeah, yeah, I am too. Where do you want to meet?”

“We could meet at my house? Or yours? Whichever is better, I suppose. Do you care?”

Harry doesn’t really want to move anywhere.

“Could you meet me here? If it’s not too much trouble of course… is that okay?”

“Of course it is, Harry,” Louis breathes softly. Harry’s having trouble breathing himself. “Text me the address, yeah? I’ll be over soon. We need to talk.”

Harry lets out an abrupt laugh. “Most definitely. And okay. I’ll see you soon then.”

“See you soon, Harry,” Louis promises before hanging up. Instantly, Harry sends the address to Louis, and Louis replies with a baby and a house emoji.

Harry should probably get dressed.

♫★♪☆

Harry owns two houses in London. One is just a regular flat (the one he’s in now), while the other is a large house that’s fenced off. Harry’s always happier to be in his flat than his house.

The knock on the door is light and Harry’s there instantly to open it. Louis stands there, hair a little unkempt and his eyes a stormy blue. His fist is still midair and Harry watches as his mouth pops open a little. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Louis finally lets loose a little smile.

Harry instantly smiles back.

Louis bites his lip, and smirks up at Harry. God, how did Harry not notice the height difference before?

“So, can I come in?” Louis asks.

Harry steps aside, and Louis quickly passes by him.

They walk in silence to Harry’s living room, and both sit quietly beside each other.

“So, we have quite a bit to talk about,” Louis breathes out then. Harry grimaces a bit.

“Yes, erm, yeah, we do,” Harry stutters. Louis grins.

“I don’t mean to sound like a twat, but… are you sure I’m the father?” Louis asks, no real expression or emotion giving away any other feeling except curiosity.

Harry tilts his head. “I’m pretty sure you _are_ , but you aren’t the only one I had sex with, but… I don’t know how to explain it? I just kind of know? I guess it comes with…with the curse.”

Louis lets out an overwhelmed laugh. “Right. That. What does that say exactly again?”

Harry bites his lip. “The only one who can get my pregnant is…well, they’re my soulmate.”

Louis looks straight at him then rather than looking awkwardly at other things like he had been doing before. “Does that mean I’m your soulmate?”

Harry just shrugs.

“Apparently so,” Harry laughs. He never imagined he’d be having this conversation with a beautiful one-night stand.

Louis just peers at him, eyes seeming to flicker back and forth between different shades of blue now. Harry wants their child to have his eyes.

Louis still doesn’t say anything and Harry can feel his heart drop down to his stomach.

“I’m no—”

“How far along are you now?” Louis cuts in, a small, shy smile breaking through. He shuffles a bit on the couch, turning his body so he’s leaning more toward Harry, and Harry likes that quite a bit.

Harry blushes, self-consciously rubbing his stomach, his _baby._ “Almost nine weeks now? We’re about halfway through our eighth week. I’m actually getting another checkup tomorrow…if you’d like to come? I understand if you don’t want to, of course. I was just off—”

“I would be honored to come, Harry,” Louis cuts in again, a light red starting to scatter across his cheeks. Louis takes a deep breath. “I think I’m the father too, Harry.” Harry freezes at that. Louis just continues. “I saw the newspaper article talking about how you were pregnant a few weeks ago, and I don’t know how to explain it, but I just _knew_. I _knew_ it was mine, but I didn’t want to admit it. I’ve been trying to figure out if I wanted to contact you for the past two weeks, so you can’t imagine my relief when you did that for me.” Harry nods along with his explanation, and Louis continues. “And, Harry…I don’t know. I don’t really know you well enough, but you seem so lovely and beautiful, and I know you’re going to be a great father, but I want to be a great father too. I want to be a father, and more specifically, I want to be a real father for _our_ baby.”

Harry wants to cry. Louis is so so lovely and so so wonderful and so everything that’s good, and Harry is so happy that he’s going to help raise their child.

Harry may or may not be crying, but Louis doesn’t care as he leans forward and grabs a hold of Harry’s hands, tightly squeezing.

Harry is so happy.

♫★♪☆

After that, they forget all boundaries, talking and laughing and giggling and flirting for the next few hours. The end the night with them ending some foreign movie that neither of them knew the language of. They tried to guess what they were saying the entire time, and when Louis guessed the main character was a lesbian, Harry didn’t believe him. Halfway through though, when the girl kissed the girl with blue hair, Louis could only exclaim how he was right and that Harry was _wrong._ Harry could only giggle and concede to being wrong. Harry would place his head on Louis’s shoulder, and Louis’s hands would come up and ruffle at his hair and they were _cuddling_ and it just felt so _right_.

Harry is _terrified._

Harry is terrified because when Louis finally stood up at nearly twelve in the morning, Harry already missed his warmth. Harry is terrified because when Louis was slowly walking to the door with Harry following close behind there was a moment where Harry felt that he could give up his life for Louis if he had to. Harry is terrified because when Louis decided to be a little shit and kiss his hand before hurrying out the door, Harry’s heart constricted so much and his mind became so fuzzy that Harry had to sit down.

Harry is terrified because he can see himself falling so in love with Louis that Louis could destroy him.

He’s terrified because he thinks he might already halfway be there.

♫★♪☆

Louis is _fucked_. Truly and utterly _fucked_. He leaves Harry’s house and has to stop for a minute to even try to process just how much Louis is so endeared by him and so fond of him and so happy to even get to _know_ that wonderful boy. He gets into his car and drives home, Harry on his mind the entire time.

Does he even know how much Louis could already love him?

Fuck.

Louis doesn’t do this. His last real relationship was when he was twenty-one and had his heart broken. Louis doesn’t just _fall in love_ , but with Harry, he very well might already have.

When he gets home, he collapses on his bed, already have texted a substitute to take his place at school tomorrow so he can go to the checkup with Harry.

Louis shuts his eyes and tries not to remember how soft Harry felt.

(It doesn’t really work.)

♫★♪☆

 

The doctor is kind and Louis can see that she understands who he is immediately. Louis clears his throat anyway and puts out his hand. They shake hands.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Louis… the other father,” he says, smiling a bit, throwing a fond glance in Harry’s direction, who’s blushing already.

“Well, I’m Michelle. I’m Harry’s gynecologist. Today, we’re just going to have a simple checkup to see how the baby is doing and if there any problems, but I highly doubt there will be. We’re just going to do an ultrasound, so Harry, if you’d please lie back please and spread your legs.”

Harry immediately does, locking eyes with Louis, who’s blushing madly at the sight of Harry lying back with his legs spread.

Louis may or may not wish he remembered their hot night of sex. The GN grabs her transducer and tells Harry that she’ll be inserting it, and he just nods. Harry and Louis stare at each other as the wand is inserted, and Louis _knows_ this shouldn’t be hot, but just seeing Harry is hot, and this is…this is something.

“There your baby is!” Michelle suddenly says, and both Harry’s and Louis’s gazes flick to the screen.

Louis’s heart nearly _stops._ The baby is just a small blip of a thing, but it’s a blip nonetheless and it’s the blip of a human that he and Harry _created_.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and squeezes tightly, feeling Harry grip just as tightly onto him back.

“There it is,” Louis whispers, staring at his soon-to-be _baby_ in awe. Harry isn’t as choked up as Louis is, which is understandable considering he’s already had two ultrasounds done.

Michelle hums in satisfaction. “Well, Harry, like I predicted, your baby is in perfect health as are you. Things are going quite smoothly. I am very happy that you get to be a part of this, Louis. Especially with sweet Harry here.”

Louis grins, and Harry squeezes his hand even tighter. “I’m happy I’m a part of this to.”

♫★♪☆

After that, Louis and Harry are inseparable. Harry doesn’t go on social media too much anymore because he’s either too busy thinking about Louis or spending time with Louis. They talk about the future quite a bit, and they talk about the baby, but neither one of them have mentioned anything about any sort of relationship and what kind they’ll have when the baby is born.

Harry swears they’ve come close to kissing too many times to count though. He’s on his phone, waiting for Louis to come back from shopping, and he’s reading yet another guide on how to be a good parent.

Louis’s explained to him how he grew up with four sisters, and how his mother just recently had another set of twins, a boy and a girl. Harry’s happy that he’s able to bring in outside knowledge and experience on raising a child because Harry’s never had the chance to, with Gemma being older and all.

Harry tells his mum the Louis situation just a few days after Louis established he wouldn’t be leaving, and his mum is ecstatic and demanding to meet him. Louis’s also told his own mother about the situation, which was a much longer conversation since it was the first Jay’s heard anything about the pregnancy.

The conversation ended with love and happiness though, and Harry couldn’t be happier, wanting to meet his baby’s future grandmother as soon as possible. Louis feels the same about Jay.

Harry smiles, recalling the way Louis lights up when the baby is mentioned, and how was Harry ever so lucky to be able to have him a part of his and their baby’s life?

He just wants to kiss him senseless. All the time too. All the fucking time and it’s driving Harry insane. He’s sixteen weeks along, four months, and he’s sporting a beautiful baby bump (that Harry loves insanely much), and his mood is changing, and he just wants to kiss Louis.

Why can’t he just kiss Louis?

Harry sighs, leaning back into the couch, missing Louis even more now that he’s thinking about him again. Louis’s buying dinner for the pair of them, and some other essential groceries. Harry wanted to go with him, but Louis insisted that Harry stay home and rest, also lightly reminding him how famous he was, and how it probably wasn’t a good idea to have the paps photographing his every move.

Harry’s been inside and thinking of Louis so much that he keeps forgetting that he’s technically quite famous.

He stares at the Grammy that’s placed on one of his shelves, sending an internal ‘thank you’ to it for allowing him to meet Louis.

Harry is still sure that he would’ve met Louis anyway.

He’s told Louis this and it was worth it to see Louis blush beautifully and quietly agree with him.

Harry is in _love._

He realized that fact only four days after having Louis agree to be in their life when Louis offered to massage his back for him when Harry gave a small complaint about not sleeping right.

Harry said ‘yes’ and then Louis had whispered, “I need to make sure my baby’s daddy is always happy.” Harry’s heart had grown twice in size and he had shut his eyes, allowing the realization to settle over him in an almost peaceful manner.

 _He loved Louis_.

And he still loved Louis, even seven weeks later.

Louis suddenly enters the flat, and Harry stands up immediately, sees the bags in Louis’s hand, and helps him. Louis smiles at him gratefully and pulls him into a hug.

“How are you?” Louis asks. Harry giggles.

“I just saw you an hour ago, Louis. I’m fine.”

Louis nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck (fuck) and Harry wants to _die._ “I don’t know, love. Anything could happen. I’m just making sure. Do you want me to attempt to make dinner now?”

Harry laughs. “As if. You’re just microwaving things tonight, aren’t you?”

Louis bites the inside of his lip, which accentuates his cheekbones in more ways than Harry wants to see without feeling offended.

“Maybe,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, yeah, go make it. I’ll just be here waiting.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, but goes into the kitchen nonetheless.

Harry is in love with him and figures he should tell him quite soon.

♫★♪☆

Harry is _horny_. So very horny and Louis walking around in nothing but sweatpants isn’t fucking _helping_. He had another interview today about the baby, and it’s been four and a half months, and Harry is already a proud mama.

At least that’s what his own proud mama calls him. Harry may or may not love the name, and it was even worse when Louis caught on because he’s gotten into the habit of calling himself “proud daddy” or calling Harry it vice versa.

Harry may or may not love that too.

However, during the interview, he got a call from Louis, and the interviewer made him pick it up, pleasantly surprised when Harry answered with a “Louis?” considering Harry’s cryptic tweet from a few months ago.

The fans had a field day with that, trending even more than last time on Twitter and Facebook, and the Tumblr fandom just became a bunch of miniature Sherlock Holmeses. Harry’s just happy he never followed Louis on Twitter because that would’ve been even more of a mess. He did, however, friend him on Facebook and follow him on his (secret) Tumblr.

Anyway, all of that added up to a very much amused and cuddly Louis when Harry said that _of course_ he can come over _you might as well live here anyway_ , which prompted a long stare from Louis.

So now Louis’s moving in with him, and Harry doesn’t know why he suggested that because it’s only been one night, and Harry wants Louis to fuck him and make love to him at the same time.

It’s the next night, however, that Harry will never forget.

Louis’s rubbing his shoulders, a nightly habit they partake in now, and Harry’s sighing, leaning back into the warm caress of Louis’s hands gratefully.

“Hey, Haz?”

“Mhm?” Harry acknowledges, leaning back even more, shutting his eyes with a content smile on his face.

But then Louis says, “I love you.”

Harry immediately straightens his back and springs up, turning to face Louis, who looks mortified.

Harry can’t breathe.

“What?” he asks. Louis starts to shake his head frantically, but Harry won’t let him have it. “Did you just tell me that you loved me, Louis?”

Louis gazes at him, his bottom lip tucked beneath his upper, and just gives a silent nod. Harry doesn’t say a word. Of course Harry knew that Louis loved him. He _knew_ and _knows_ that, but having Louis actually say it to him makes Harry feel so unprepared for everything now.

Louis is his _soulmate_. Of course it was going to happen. Only his soulmate could get Harry pregnant, and that person was Louis. There was no doubt about it, but Harry still feels the need to hear those words repeated to him for the rest of his life.

“Can you say it again?” he asks, selfishly, he knows, considering he still hasn’t told Louis that he loves him back. Of course Harry loves him back. Louis, however, doesn’t form a panicked expression when Harry asks him to repeat his words, but instead, a look of realization and happiness, and Harry knows he knows.

“Only if you can say it first,” Louis whispers, and Harry knows he knows. He just wants to hear him say it, and Harry is more than willing to comply.

“I love you too, Louis. So much. So much that it was terrifying yet thrilling. I’m so glad it’s you, Louis. I’m so glad.”

Harry was always a fan of overly cliché moments, so when Louis stepped forward and grabbed at Harry’s shirt with one hand and pulling his jaw down with the other to meet his lips, Harry wasn’t annoyed by it. He loves it and he loves Louis.

“I said that I love you, Harry Styles,” Louis breathes, laughing breathlessly into Harry’s mouth. Harry giggles, the warmth of Louis’s lips a beautiful feeling. Louis’s hand tightens on Harry’s shirt, fisting the shirt up, and Harry moans when Louis’s other hand comes below them to rest his hand on Harry’s baby bump.

Harry knows what this is.

It’s a promise and love all at once.

♫★♪☆

Harry’s almost seven months in and he still hasn’t had sex with Louis.

Harry _hates_ him.

Their first argument was about that in fact, Harry screaming at Louis emotionally that Louis wasn’t even attracted to him and probably only with him out of pity. Louis screamed back how Harry apparently couldn’t even trust him and that _of course_ he loved him because how could anyone not? They spent the next hour crying and becoming even closer than before.

Tonight, however, Harry is determined.

Harry loves their baby (they didn’t want to know the gender yet) and so did Louis, and honestly, Harry is done playing coy.

Louis gets home from work around four-thirty and Harry is ready.

It was four-twenty now, and Harry took off all his clothes, lit the candles, made the temperature just right, and if Louis doesn’t make love to him tonight then Harry is going to have a Serious Talk with him.

Harry sits on the bed, waiting for the sound of the key in the lock, and when he does he springs up (as much as he can for any pregnant person) and listens as Louis calls out his name. Harry bites his lip and steps out of the room softly, making his way to where Louis is.

When Louis sees him, he stops walking and gapes at him, which just makes Harry giggle a bit. Harry walks over to him and kisses him confidently. Louis grips at his shoulders, dropping whatever he was carrying, and responds immediately, pressing Harry back a bit. Harry takes a few steps back, and Louis nips at his ear.

“Well this is a surprise, love,” Louis whispers, and Harry nuzzles against him.

“I want this, Louis. Please.”

Louis pulls back and stares at him, searching his eyes for anything else that isn’t want and love, but when he finds none, he tenderly presses another kiss to the side of Harry’s lips. Harry softly whimpers, and Louis palms at Harry’s nipples, feeling them harden immediately underneath his cold fingers.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry whimpers. Louis lets out a soft groan.

“Come on, baby,” Louis says, leading them down the hallway to their room. Louis can feel his cock straining against his jeans, and Harry’s is already halfway leaking. Upon noticing the candles, Louis shoots Harry a dazzling smile, kissing him again. “I love you so much, Harry.”

Harry just nods frantically. “I love you too.”

“Want to get on the bed and stretch yourself out for me as I get undressed?”

Harry, obviously thinking that sounds like a great idea, instantly does so, and Louis moans softly when he sees Harry’s long, long fingers poking at his hole. Louis is pulling off his shirt and shimmies out of his jeans, his cock promptly curving upwards.

“Baby, you look so pretty,” Louis moans, watching as Harry gets two fingers into himself and how Harry tries to push himself down, his face beautifully scrunched up.

Harry loves this and is preening under all the attention already, feeling his fingers cramp up a bit, as he pushes himself down and his fingers in and out.

Soon, Louis is right there, guiding Harry’s fingers out of him, and sucking on them, his eyelashes fluttering beautifully. Harry watches as Louis leans down, and peers up at Louis. Harry can barely see him, however, as his belly is protruding straight up. Harry closes his eyes for a brief moment and tilts his head back, and that’s when Louis decidedly started to kitten-lick at Harry’s hole delicately.

Harry absolutely _whimpers_ with pleasure, keening wholeheartedly and arching his back as much as he can off the bed. Louis doesn’t let up, however, and continues to just barely apply pressure from his tongue onto Harry’s rim, and continues to do so for at least five minutes more. Finally, after Harry’s sobbing had went down to quiet whimpering, Louis leans up and grabs lube from who knows where and grabs a condom.

“I’m clean, Louis,” Harry then breathes out, not wanting to feel any type of barrier between the two of them. Louis stares at him.

“Are you sure? The last time I checked was right before you, I migh—”

Harry shushes him. “Then I would’ve come up as positive, don’t you think, Louis?”

Louis nods. “Okay.”

He tosses the unused condom to the side, sighing heavily when he finally applies some sort of pressure to his cock with the lube. Louis leans over Harry then, and Harry tries his best to spread his legs out more, but Louis just kisses him and tells him that it’s okay and that he’s absolutely beautiful and that one day, Louis is going to fuck another baby into him.

That has Harry _sobbing_ when Louis finally grasps his cock and gently starts to press it against Harry’s rim. Harry is squirming, little tuffs of breath coming out every now and then, and Louis just keeps pushing, and it’s everything Harry ever wanted. Louis stops a few times to make sure Harry’s all right, but Harry keeps breathing out soft and strained little “faster”s and “more”s. Finally, after what seems like ages later, Louis bottoms out and presses his entire face against Harry’s neck, nipping at it and kissing it.

Harry feels so _full_ and so everything he wanted with Louis and he starts to give out strained little laughs, happy that he’s able to experience this with Louis now.

“Please move,” Harry eventually demands, and Louis wastes no time, instantly pulling back and pushing back in, strong and slowly.

He’s filling up Harry so _good_ and Harry is clawing at his back, eyes fluttering wildly as Louis goes back and forth between quick and fast to slow and strong, and Harry is _wailing._ He can hear their bodies slap together and it’s obscene and Harry loves it so much and never wants it to stop.

“Louis Louis Louis _Louis, please_ ,” he begs, a minute or two later when he starts to feel himself getting _so close_. Louis speeds up, his hips thrusting at an incredible rate and Harry watches with love as the sweat drips down Louis’s determined face, and Harry is just so overcome with how much he loves this man, and he shouts loudly as he comes, strings of semen spurting out. Louis comes shortly after him, groaning Harry’s name, and Harry feels even better when he feels himself fill up with Louis’s come.

Louis doesn’t collapse on top of him (because of their baby), but instead, pulls out slowly, and Harry whines as the cold air hits his fucked out rim.

Louis lies down beside him and Harry immediately curls his body into him, Louis kissing his hair and bringing him even closer, their baby cocooned between them.

They fall fast asleep after that, and they don’t forget it this time.

♫★♪☆

Almost two months later, on December 11th, 2016 at 9:26 in the morning, just thirteen days before Louis’s birthday, they receive the best early birthday/Christmas present they could’ve asked for. Louis mumbles to Harry how they are never going to combine their new baby girl’s birthday with Christmas. Harry promptly agrees, his eyes tired, but happy, and Louis holds onto his hand. They choose the name Diana for her. Diana Blue Tomlinson-Styles (soon to be just Tomlinson) despite Louis’s protests against the middle name “Blue” because her eyes were blue and “so were the eyes of the man he fell in love with” as Harry had explained passionately. That same day, Louis proposed in the hospital before he could stop the words from tumbling out, and Harry cried all over again, as well as their parents and siblings, and when he said “yes”, Louis cried too.

Louis tweets his first tweet in years, and Harry immediately retweets it, before placing a kiss to both Louis and Diana’s foreheads.

Harry’s already written his next album in his mind. And it’s going to include happiness, parenthood, love, and most of all, his new little and only growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> much love xxxxx
> 
> (also I named their daughter after the song of course, but lowkey after me b/c I'm actually their daughter, did you know)


End file.
